A Night to Remember
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Meia X Misty pairing, after they arrive on Mejerr.


A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vandread characters that are mentioned. I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: Suggestive themes and girl/girl love.**

Author's Note: I like the pairing of Meia and Misty,  
I know my other fic did not do well.  
I am not going to give up.

_Italics= thoughts  
__**Bold Italics = soft spoken words (whispers too)  
**_**Bold= Loud Words.**

No additions equal regular words and/or narration.****

.....................................................

....................................................

"This is Mejerr, the planet in which we live."

"It's so beautiful, Meia..." Misty said as she places her head on Meia's shoulder.

Meia glanced over at the younger woman and asks,  
"Do you feel tired, Misty?"

Misty sighed and then replied,  
"No... it's just so beautiful.."

The older woman turned around taking a second look.  
"Yeah, it definitely is."

Misty moved her head off of Meia's shoulder.  
Then turned to face her as she asked,  
"May I stay with you?"

Meia reached out for the other woman's hand.  
"Hmm..."

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Barnette's voice,  
"Sorry, about that... I did not mean to intrude."

Meia felt a little embarrassed and replied,  
"It's nothing."

Surprised by Meia's tone she replied,  
"Are you sure?" then continued without waiting for an answer,  
"I know it was sweet to see you holding her hand, Meia.."

Meia began to blush as she stated her reasoning,  
"I am just showing her around..."

The green haired woman smiled and replied,  
"Aww, that is so sweet of you!" the continued on,  
"I'll let you get back to doing that... bye Meia, Misty!"

(Misty giggled)

Feeling a little uncomfortable Meia questioned,  
"What is so funny?"

"I'm not poking fun at you or anything.." Misty stated.

Still a little peeved Meia asked,  
"Well then... what was so funny, Misty?"

The younger woman let down her long blue hair as she replied,  
"You are just too cute with your actions."

The dread captain found herself trying to hide a blush as she replied, "You... think I am cute?"

Misty gave an endearing smile as she replied,  
"Of course.. I like many things about you... the more I get to know you...the sweeter you seem."

Meia found herself staring at the other woman's lips as she replied softly, _**"Misty..."**_

When she saw Misty lick her lips it sent shivers down her body.  
It surprised her when the other woman spoke up.

_**"Is there something the two of us could do?" **_

The older woman had to shake away her naughty thoughts as she made her reply,"There is usually a carnival during this time... would you like to go?"

The other woman was full of excitement as she rushed over and hugged Meia. She then replied,  
"Yes!!"

_**..................................................**_

..................................................

The two saw many things and went on different rides together,  
Played various games together...and even had their pictures taken together.  
_**  
**_However, there was one ride the two had not been on.  
It was something Misty really wanted to ride.

**"The Tunnel of Love"**

"Can we please go on that one!?" Misty asked in excitement and continued, "It looks so romantic..."

Meia found herself becoming nervous.  
"Romantic?" after that she shouted out**,"MISTY I CAN'T!"**

The younger woman felt hurt by Meia's words of rejection.

_**"You... don't like me.." **_Misty said sadly as she wiped away a few tears.

Meia felt guilty over her choice of words.  
_**"I like you, Misty..it's just what would others think if we rode that together?"**_

"You didn't mind doing other things with me." Misty snapped.

_**"Misty.." **_The older woman replied sadly.

Before they continue their argument a familiar voice brought them out of their thoughts.

**"Hello, Meia!"** Jura shouted nearly scaring them to death.

Misty stood close to Meia to find comfort.

"Um.. Hello, Jura." Meia replied.

Jura then continued, "Oh, Barnette was right!"  
"The two of you do look good together!"

Misty smiled and wrapped her arm around Meia.  
"Thank you." she replied.

Meia was then able to muster enough courage to say,  
"On second thought... let's get on."

A smile made it's way on Misty's face as she replied,  
"Thank you."

............................

............................

The ride was quiet at first, Meia wanted it to be anything but quiet.  
She felt a strong urge to wrap her arm around Misty's waist.

Misty looked over and noticed Meia acting nervous.  
All she could do was say her name,  
"Meia.."

"You feel so far away...when you say nothing.." Meia replied.

Misty lowered her head as she spoke out honestly,  
"I feel guilty... I know now that you didn't want to ride this with me.."

Meia turned away and replied,  
"I wanted to... it's just that I felt strange..."  
she then continued, "I guess, I just had stupid concerns."

"Like what?" Misty questioned.

"Like what would people think if they saw me with someone younger..."

"Ohhh..." Misty replied feeling a little insecure.

Meia poured her heart out in trying to tell Misty how she felt.

"The truth is.. I like... you."

The younger woman looked deep into Meia's eyes and replied,  
"I like you too."

Meia then continued,  
"I think it's more than that, Misty.."

"Same here." Misty replied.

Meia was surprised by Misty's words.

"Why else would I want to go on this ride with you, Meia?" Misty questioned.

The older woman felt silly but relieved at the same time.  
"I should have thought about it like that."

Misty smiled and then leaned forward to press her lips upon Meia's. The latter was surprised at first but deepened the kiss.

After they finished kissing, Misty rested her head upon Meia's chest. Meia responded by wrapping her arm around Misty.

The two held hands as they got off the ride.

On their way back, Meia looked over at Misty and smiled as she spoke, "You can stay with me as long as you like."

Misty wrapped her arms around her new lover and held her tightly in a firm but loving embrace.  
No more words were exchanged as they held each other close.

..................................................

..................................................

**Author's Note:**  
I tried harder to make this one better.  
I've been in a bit of a writing slump.  
Every now and then have been writing short fics that come to mind to help inspire me.

Please, review if you like it._****_

**  
**


End file.
